Shadow Realm Yugioh GX and Beyblade cross
by Rainbow Valkyrie
Summary: Plz b nice 2 me! It's my 1st try on dis! Well a cross-ova vid! So plz reveiw me, I left meh e-mail at da bottom of da FF, so if u wanna contact me, thn contact me via my youtube account: xSPLuverHunnie23x!
1. Let The Ceremonies Begin

Well, here we are! my 1st FF! I'm so happy D Hehe xDD Plz review it, I know it's not good, but plz, let me know in wot I can improve on! Thn we'll get on!

* * *

Let The Ceremonies Begin!

It was a start of a new year at duel academy, with children around the age of 14 were duelling in hope of becoming a student at the academy. With the duels starting to die down, from about 10 or so, down to 2-3. As soon as they were all finished, the examiners started to pack up

Crowler- What? What do you mean there are two left behind?

Examiner- Well, that's what we got here ma'am!

Crowler- For your information! I am not a woman! And send them in!

Examiner- Yes Ma-- Sir!

Then, the two people that were late walked into the duel arena, and got ready for their duel with Crowler!

Boy- Your quiet aren't you?

Girl- Hm! You seem too confident!

Boy- How come?

Girl- I've worked with boys most of my life!

Boy- Awesome! Name's Jaden! Jaden Yuki!

Girl- Ka-- Hazel

Jaden- Cool! I am so going to win this!

Hazel- You remind me of my old friend!

Jaden- Huh? Oh cool! I bet he's just as good looking as me!

Hazel- You both wish!

Jaden- I don't need to wish! I know!

Hazel You cocky bastard!

Crowler- Let's go 2 against 1! You two against me!

Jaden- Huh? You can do that?

Hazel- Let's just get this over with!

Now, Jaden and Hazel were duelling their way into the academy, via duelling Crowler!

Fast-forward to end of duel!

Jaden- Now! Wingman! Attack Crowler directly!

Crowler 0LP

Hazel 3600LP

Jaden- 2000LP

Jaden- How did you keep your lead then?

Hazel- I have a deck full of effects, traps, spells and all that stuff!

Jaden- Cool! I'll be seeing you in the academy then!

Hazel- Yeah, whatevs!

So, Hazel walked off and left Jaden standing in the middle of the arena that they shared to beat Crowler. And to get into the academy.

On the plane to the academy

Plane Overhead Voice- If you look outside your windows now, you'll see your home away from home! Duel academy!

Hazel- I only have one home-away-from-home…

Jaden- Huh? Really? Cool! Were is it?

Hazel- It's none of your business! Back-- With the guys…

Boy- Ignore her Jaden! She's always like this!

Jaden- Really Syrus? Wow, that's sooo cold Hazel!

Hazel- Got a problem? Cause I really don't want to hear it!

Syrus- Hazel! Quit it! He was just being friendly!

Hazel- Being friendly, doesn't get you any where in life!

Syrus- Quit it!

By this time, everyone on the plane were looking at Syrus, Jaden and Hazel, whom on which were still arguing!

Syrus- Hazel, Why are you always like this? Stop it! I mean, I know she didn't mean to do it! You know that it wasn't your fault!

Hazel- Stop it! Stop talking about her like she's just some lost memory!

Syrus- I'm not…

Hazel- Yes you are! You know everything that happened, not being there! Since I was travelling all of the god-damn time!

Syrus- I'm sorry… Hazel, I didn't mean it… I'm really, truly sorry!

At this point, Hazel was pushed to her limits, and she started to show a sign of weakness, being tears starting to show in her ocean blue eyes. But she just turned away and looked out of her window, deep in thought, like she was looking at something with deep disgrace!

Now, the plane had landed and everyone had gotten off-board, Hazel was last to come off; once she had gotten off, Jaden was waiting for her…

Jaden- Wow, take your time!

Hazel- Do you have a problem?

Jaden- No! No problem! I just need to ask you something…

Hazel- What is it?

Jaden- What was that all about between you and Sy on the plane?

Hazel- It's none of your business!

Jaden- Come on! You and Sy are my friends!

Hazel- Huh? Friend?

Jaden- Yeah! You sound like you've never had any friends before…

Hazel- I don't intend on making friends

Jaden- Well, if you want me as a friend or not, you've got me as one!

Hazel- Thanks!

Jaden- Did I just hear right?

Hazel- What?

Jaden- You just said thanks!

Hazel- I guess I did!

Jaden- Great!

Hazel- Hey, do you think--

Jaden- Huh? What?

Hazel- Do you think I'm different--

Jaden- Everyone's different!

Hazel- No! Not like that, like I'm freaky?

Jaden- Your not freaky!

Hazel- What am I then?

Jaden- Why do you need to know?

Hazel- My friend, my best friend…

Jaden- Carry on…

Hazel- She died! Because of me!

Jaden- Hey! Hold on there!

Hazel- Well, it's true! Just ask syrus!

Jaden- It's not! Even if it was-- uh, forget I said that last thing! OK?

Hazel- Fine, but, because I wasn't there for her, I wasn't there for her, even when she needed me! And since I wasn't, she committed suicide…

Jaden- No way! Then it's not you! It's not your fault! That she committed suicide that is…

Hazel- So are you saying that she did it because she didn't have anything better to do? Is that it?

Jaden- No, I didn't mean it like that…

Hazel- Well, just don't, do you want to know what she said to me? What she said to me before I left?

Jaden- Uh, ok

Hazel- Don't lose! Cause if you do, how am I supposed to be just like you? So you better win it for me!

Jaden- Wow, neat friend!

Hazel- It's just words, that's all they are! Nothing but simple, pathetic words… See ya in dorm…

Jaden Dorm? What does she mean?

Fast-forward to dorm

Syrus/Jaden- Hazel?

Hazel- What do you want?

Jaden- checking Hazel out You look good in red!

Hazel- blushing Oh, um, thanks… I guess…

Syrus- Well all three of us a slifer's now…

Hazel- So, what you're trying to say is that I'm in the lowest?

Syrus- That's what I heard…

Hazel- Great!

Jaden- Hey, let's check out the dorm then!

Hazel/Syrus- Fine

At the Slifer Dorm…

Hazel- Eww, it's worse then the hotels that I used to stay in…

Syrus- Enough of that Hazel!

Hazel- Fine

Jaden- What is wrong with you two?

Hazel/Syrus- Nothing!

Jaden- Yeah whatevs!

--

3 weeks later

Hazel- Jaden! You prat!

Jaden- What have I done now?

Hazel- You know what you've done! Admit it!

Jaden- But… How did you know?

Hazel- Ah, so you did do it?

Jaden- Uh, no!

Hazel- Quit denying it!

Jaden- I'm not!

Hazel- Liar

Jaden- Can't I have a little?

Hazel- Fine!

Jaden- YAY! Thanks babe! I totally love you!

Hazel-blushing Uh, yeah, love you to

Jaden- kisses Hazel lightly on the lips Thank you

Hazel- returning the kiss no prob, I'll get you back later!

* * *

So? How was it? If u wanna contact me via e-mail thn here's my e-mail:

Contact me 4 improvements etc!


	2. Dear Diary

Dear Diary

Well diary, it's been awhile, I'm finally settling in at duel academy! Well, sort of. I miss the guys! Especially Kai… I ain't got no clue why though, ah well! Ha, he could have bizarrely changed over the last few months though, hm, I truly wonder these things. But never mind! Eh? Well my life's not always about Kai and the Bladebreakers! Nor my old life… Now, my life is all about duelling! (-) Of course (D) Plus, I also forgot to mention, me and Jaden are going steady! WooHoo! Ha, I can't believe I used to hate him! Wow, I never would have thought that I would have found someone else, not since the incident a few years back, but I know I can't blame Kai for it, nor Tala… it was my own fault, since I was the only girl there, and all of the guys (apart from Tala and Kai) were horny bastards! I hated it there; Josh, eww, I hate him! Uh, I guess I should get it off my chest and all that stuff, well here's what happened: 

_Josh- Hey Katherine!_

_Hazel- Uh, hey Josh_

_Kai and Tala started to click their knuckles, and Josh started to gulp_

_Josh- Can, I, uh talk to you?_

_Hazel- You are_

_Josh- Privately?_

_Hazel- Uh, ok… Is that ok Tala?_

_Tala- Only if you want to go with him!_

_Hazel then turned to Kai hoping that he would have a negative attitude, completely different from Tala's. But Kai just gave a do whatever you want look on his face, in reply Hazel gave a thanks a lot look on her face_

_Hazel- Ok, let's go!_

_Josh- Great!_

_Now Hazel and Josh were walking down a deserted corridor, so, she started to get slightly nervous…_

_Josh- Hey, don't be scared Katherine!_

_Hazel- I'm not! _

_Josh- Uh, yeah you are!_

_Hazel- Am not! I'm just younger then you_

_Josh- Yeah, whatevs! We're almost there now anyways!_

_Hazel- Ok_

_It was roughly five minutes later and the duo had made it to a dead end_

_Hazel- This is your fau--_

_Josh had pushed her against the wall, and had started kissing her neck_

_Josh- I want you!_

_Hazel Josh, I thought I could trust you…_

_Now Josh was gradually moving up her neck to her mouth, Hazel let out a little yelp in pain_

_Josh- shut up!_

_Hazel- Josh, get off me!_

_Now Josh had made it onto Hazel's lips, he started to lick her lips, asking for entrance, but Hazel just kept her mouth as shut as long as she could_

_Josh- For god-sake! Just open them! And maybe, I'll leave you alone then!_

_Hazel just wanted Josh to leave her alone, so she slowly opened her mouth to let Josh's tongue in_

_Josh- Good girl, but you do realise that this will just make me want you more?_

_Hazel Maybe, but you won't like what's up next!_

_So, Josh's tongue started to explore Hazel's mouth, until it got further away from the entrance! Then, Josh retreated quite hastily!_

_Josh- You bitch! Your gonna pay for that!_

_Hazel- What's the matter? Don't you like the taste of blood?_

_Josh- Hn, you stupid bloody bitch! _

_Josh then put two of his fingers in his mouth, and when they came out, they were covered, drenched in fresh, dripping blood. This made Hazel's stomach turn; Josh slowly made his way to Hazel, when he made it to the terrified eight-year-old, got his fingers and put them on her face, and started to move them down, making blood lines going down her face, after he had done that he used the remainder of the blood, and put it all around her lips, making it look like crimson red lipstick_

_Josh- You won't forget that so easy will you?_

_Hazel- Depends who's asking! You dirty prat!_

_Josh- Shame, you would have been so good as well! _

_Now, Josh had started leaving_

_Hazel- YOU BASTARD!!_

_Now, Josh had gotten really mad, not only did Hazel make him bleed, she had also called him a bastard! So he pushed her so hard that she fell back and hit her head really hard on the cold, icy stone wall behind her, making her head bleed._

_Josh- Did you really think that I would have let you get off that easily?_

_Hazel- how, how dare you!_

_Josh- Sorry? What was that? Oh, nothing! Probably a rat squeaking!_

_Hazel's vision was now getting blurred, and pretty soon, she fell into un-consciousness._

_Well, that's all I really remember! Josh, I hoped he burned in hell! Yeah, that's right! He died, thank god! If he didn't die, then I would have probably have committed suicide by now! How? I would have taken a knife to my wrists, and have bled to death! If that didn't work, I would have cut my throat, so dry that nothing would have been able to save me! Well, I guess that's enough about my past for now! Besides, it was a few years ago! Any way, he would never had made it into my life now! And thank god! Reason: It's my birthday tomorrow, Age: 14 (0.o) Wow! I've lived that long? I would have thought that I would have died like one or two years ago! Ah well! (-) I can't leave now anyway! How would look after Jaden? He can't look after himself! Well, he can, just he needs me with him! I couldn't bare to lose him, just like I've lost everyone-else in my life! Who would have thought? And if Syrus comes storming in my room tomorrow, then he is going to be in such big trouble! Since after all, it is my fourteenth! And Jaden better not know about it either! If he does then I know who to blame () Well, better go! Maybe I'll right something tomorrow! If I can be bothered to find my diary and pen! Plus if I get any peace! If not, I'll just doodle! Hehe!(D)_

_Crimson RegretX_


End file.
